Upon the basis of traditional voice communication, related technology has set forth video communication. Video communication, by a communication venue of providing voice and video to communication participants, and particularly by obtaining video windows corresponding to all communication participants and the display of these video windows on video communication pages of communication devices employed by each communication participant, promotes a stronger sense of intimacy between the communication participants that is closer to actual face-to-face interaction.
However, in related technology, video communication pages of communication devices employed by each communication participant cannot be unilaterally managed, which is detrimental for high-efficiency interactions in a video communication procedure.